


Escape Is Futile

by MegsChaos



Series: One Left Turn and Everything Changes [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Blindfolds, Impact Play, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: It was bad enough that Auguste had lost his title and his country.  It was worse he was given to the enemy as part of a treaty.  But to be the personal slave to the Kyros of Delpha - Nikandros - and find himself actually enjoying aspects of his new life?  He couldn't handle it and he tried to escape.  Captured as he tried to get into Patras - Auguste is brought back to his Master.  He has to face aspects of himself and his new situation that he doesn't want to deal with...and the repercussions for his choices he wasn't exactly planning on...





	Escape Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fourth entry into the Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019! My goal is to have a majority of the stories fall into the same canon divergence, so you can all enjoy their journey in this alternate timeline together! This story covers the Bingo Squares for:
> 
> -Anonymity  
> -Rape Play  
> \- Public Sex  
> \- Impact Play  
> \- Pain
> 
> This story is for Kink Bingo. There will be sexual situations with kinky elements in them. You have been warned.
> 
> If you want to know the chronological timeline:
> 
> Chance Encounter  
> So It Begins  
> Lessons Learned
> 
> There is an eight month time gap between 'Lessons' and this story.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS** : There is an aspect of non-consensual sex (rape play) in this story. If this bothers you - I recommend skipping that portion, or this story all together. I fully understand that this topic is not for everyone and I have tried to handle it in the best way possible.

To say he was on edge was an understatement. Auguste had taken a chance - he hadn’t liked how he was feeling - and he had taken an opportunity and run. Well, he had smuggled himself out of the fort at Delpha. He had made it all the wall to the border with Patras when he had been caught. He was not inconspicuous and he had been caged in this cell and made to wait for Nikandros to come and collect him. Like he was a wayward child. Which he was most definitely not. But things had been changing. It had been over eight months since he had lost his title and been given to Akielos as part of a peace treaty. In that time a lot had happened.

Namely Nikandros had happened. His reactions to the Kyros had happened and he didn’t like any of that. So when he had seen a chance to get away - he had taken it. But he hadn’t counted on Patras being in debt to Akielos. He hadn’t counted on there being a bounty on his head.

Hearing the door open and seeing a flash of red hair. He hadn’t counted on Ancel showing up. The blonde groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

~*~

They had been going anyway had been Makedon’s answer to his Pet. They had been going to visit Nikandros and since they were going through the village where he runaway slave was being held - it only seemed right that they pick him up for the Kryos. And the redhead had just been thoroughly ravished so putting words together was a bit more than he was willing to do.

But now that they were here and doing this - he had to wonder why Nikandros wasn’t fetching him himself. Then he stopped outside of his cell - and studied the blonde man. The collar around his throat was more makeshift than the stunning one he had had the last time the redhead had seen him. He was cuffed to the wall and his chiton was dirty. His hair wasn’t shiny gold - but more lank and greasy.

In comparison, the redhead was in a blue and silver chiton. His flame red hair was worked into a plate with Makedon’s colors worked through it. He was in a collar - because when traveling it got the point across faster Ancel was not available. And in sandals. His eyes were outlined in kohl and his lips were bright and shining.

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this Auguste - but I don’t think your plan worked out.”

~*~

Turning his head to face the other man Auguste wondered if this was just the start of the Fates making him realize that he was never going to be completely free again. He blinked at him and sighed, “What was your first hint there Ancel?”

“I think it was my Master being called away from seeing to my needs to deal with letters from yours.” Ancel siad with a roll of his eyes, “Honestly Auguste - what are you thinking? This isn’t going to end well. At all…”

Auguste sighed, “I had to try….just….I had to.”

Ancel bit his lip and shook his head, “Well, we are taking you to Nikandros and not straight to the ships for market - so that’s something.”

“The ships for market?” Auguste had never thought that Nikandros might just get rid of him and put him up for sale. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yes, I do suppose that’s something…”

~*~

It had been a long few days back to Delpha. Makedon had kept Auguste in his tent and the blonde had had to listen to the red head and the general rather enthusiastically coupling. How Pet managed to walk the next day - Auguste was not quite sure. But walk he did. He even took care of Makedon in the way a squire or personal slave normally would.

One night they were alone and Auguste brought that up to the younger man with a raised brow. He was surprised at the low laugh that Ancel answered him with.

“I don’t share well, and I genuinely like Makedon. Why would I give some slave hope that they will one day warm his bed when I am here do that for him? I can handle the rest of it easily enough and when I can’t - there are slaves I trust to allow in this tent. But Makedon is my Master. His care falls on my shoulders. Just as mine falls on his.” He shrugged and leaned back looking the blonde over and then sighed, “I will get you a bath before we are back in Delpha. You are already in for it - and I doubt you want to try and plead your case looking like that.”

So that is how two night later, Auguste found himself in a bath and being soaped, oiled and scrubbed under Ancel’s critical eye. Makedon had come in at one point, rolled his eyes and whispered something in Ancel’s ear. The redhead had flushed, nodded and pressed against the General with a charming pout on his lips.

He ended up in a clean chiton the next day and riding into the courtyard of the fort in chains. He was led through the courtyard and into the receiving room by Makedon. Ancel not too far behind him. Then he heard Nikandros greet the general warmly. And then, in a very cold voice, “Take the slave to the cells below.”

And he was being lead to the dungeon below the fort. He wasn’t even being allowed to explain. And since when the hell was he just ‘The Slave’? Part of him had been expecting Nikandros to call him back. And it wasn’t until the cell door was locked behind him that he understood that he was actually going to be down here for a bit.

Well, this was a mess and a half.

~*~

With tensions with Patras at an all time high, Nikandros had assumed sabotage when Auguste. No, his slave. When his slave had gone missing. He had put a bounty on his head and waited. Normally if a rival had taken him - the bounty was all that was needed to pull them out of hiding. And it wasn’t like Auguste was a delicate flower of a man. He was strong, sturdy and was a fighter. He wasn't sure what the other country had been thinking.

Then he had gotten word. Auguste had been captured - sneaking _into_ Patras. His slave had run. And while he wasn’t entirely surprised - part of him was. He was unaware that things had been poor between them. He wasn’t aware of any issues. Auguste seemed to be settling in to things. So when he had vanished - he hadn’t thought the man had run.

It seemed that he was being made a fool. 

Well, the blonde was going to learn that he wasn’t a man to be toyed with. He would make an example out of him. Once that had been done they would move forward. But a slave couldn’t run off and there not be consequences. He knew that hadn’t been the case in Vere and it was not the case here in Delpha either.

He was just giving himself time to be in the right headspace for this punishment so that it was corrective and not cruel. Well, not pointlessly cruel. There was a time and a place for everything and now was both the time and the place to remind everyone that he was still a Kyros and that Auguste was still his slave.

~*~

Four days. Auguste has been left to his own devices in a cell for four days. Ancel visited and there were slaves that brought him food. But he was left alone with just the threat of repercussions looming over his head for four days.

On the fifth day Ancel arrived again, but this time with guards. Guards carrying chains. Auguste wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be reacting to this development. He wasn’t used to being treated so impersonally from Nikandros. It wasn’t how the Kyros tended to do things. He was a very hands on leader. So to have all of this seemingly done through an intermediary - it was - off putting to say the least.

It didn’t become less so as he was cuffed and Ancel was off to the side frowning slightly. Everytime Auguste went to open his mouth the redhead just frowned more and shook his head slightly. Once he was completely restrained, Ancel did manage to get the guards to leave them be since he was restrained and clearly not going anywhere. Once they were gone Ancel turned to Auguste.

“Normally - since there is really nothing in this to gain for _me_ I wouldn’t be sharing this. But you didn’t choose to live this life - it was chosen for you. I am not promising to ever assist like this again - and if anyone asks - you didn’t hear it from me. I don’t need Makedon making an example out of my backside and you owe me a favor.”

Auguste frowned slightly, “Ancel, what in the world are you talking about.”

“You are going to be offered a deal. Take the deal Auguste. It’s not the best deal - but you aren’t starting from a place where you can bargain right now. Take the deal, look apologetic. But take the deal.”

The blonde frowned and tilted his head to one side, “How bad is not taking the deal.”

Green eyes looked at him, “The slavers that are here - the only ones available right now? I don’t trust them. You shouldn't trust them. There are rumors in the Pet world about them that aren’t in any way good. Just promise me Auguste - we are going to Ios soon to visit with Theomedes - don’t make me have to look Laurent in the eye if you don’t take the damned deal.”

Auguste nodded, “Thank you Ancel.”

“Just remember - you didn’t hear it from me. And if I get a blistering over this - I will make your life hell.”

“Noted.”

“Lots of hell Auguste. Not the fun and life affirming kind. But the bad and you will beg for mercy kind. Begging in the not fun and entertaining way.”

Auguste, despite his position at the moment, chuckled, “Do I want to know just what you mean by all that. Just what is Makedon teaching you?”

The smirk he got was cocky and smug, “My Master is enlightening me to many things Auguste. Don’t make me use them against you.”

Auguste snorted and then the chains clanked together as he raised his hands in defeat at the glare he received, “I apologize…”

“Very good answer.”

~*~

Makedon wasn’t a fool. When Ancel went missing when Auguste was being ready to be brought to Nikandros - he knew what his Pet was doing. But he wasn’t sure if he was going to do anything about it. In his opinion Nikandros was dealing with this entirely backwards. You go, get the slave that ran. Punish them for running away and then either move forward or sell them. End of story. But Nikandros had not had too much of an issue with this in the past. He was a fair and even handed Master.

The general looked up as Ancel - wearing a chiton that he knew Makedon favored - breezed into the salon and settled on his nest of cushions next to Makedon.

Yes, his pet had been down in the dungeons. He was looking far too innocent for it to be natural and he was also looking far too disinterested in the goings on.

He would have to deal with this later. In some capacity. He raised a brow as his eyes met the sparkling green ones of Ancel and he shook his head slightly. Really, 

~*~

Auguste stood in one of the rooms that was part of Nikandros’ suite. The Kyros wasn’t a fan of having work in his bedroom - so he had made one of the attached rooms a workspace. He was standing there - in nothing but a chiton, a rough collar, and chains. He had sold his previous collar for the money to get the border of Patras. Nikandros was signing off on his previous mandate. He was wearing the pin that marked him as Kryos and the garnet color of his robe marked him as a member of Prince Damianos’ advisors. Off to one side was Makedon, who was having a conversation with another General. Ancel as at his feet, a soft look on his face as the large hands of his Master stroked his red hair.

Then he was shoved forward and the room - that had been softly humming with conversations and noise - fell silent. Nikandros looked up and Auguste looked for something in the other man that might be considering leniency. Or if he wasn’t - if there was some sort of sign of what he was thinking. Ancel had told here there was a deal he would be offered and to take it. He wasn’t sure what he would ultimately do. But Ancel had seemed very sure of his advice.

“So this is the runaway.” Nikandros said finally and the room remained silent, “What is your plea slave?”

So that is how he was going to be. Not even give him the respect of his name. Just his status. Fine. Augusted decided in that moment that that was just _FINE_.

“Guilty Master.”

“So you own that you ran away from the household that owns you.” Nikandros said, his voice firm and devoid of anything emotional inflection that would give him away. August had not sat in on his rulings much - so if this is how he was with everyone - he would hate to be in front of him like this any more often than he had to.

“I do Sir.”

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and Auguste waited to see what would happen next. He didn’t end up having to wait long. He watched as Nikandros waves a hand and the room emptied save for Makedon and a few other advisors

“Auguste you are found guilty of attempted escape. However, dealing with this leaves me at a quandary. You see, I have to deal with you - I can’t have this setting a standard for other slaves. Normally I would send you to the markets. Let you be someone else’s issue.” He pauses and ran a hand over his face, “It has been brought to my attention that you were a gift from the crown and selling you in a fit of annoyance and frustration would not be a great political move.”

Makedon snorted and Auguste knew whom had reminded him of that. While the idea of being in this position was distasteful and far from what he had envisioned his life to be - he was also very aware that there were far worse masters than Nikandros and being sold on an auction block to one of them was not high on his priorities list.

“So I have come up with alternative solution. Instead you will be publicly reprimanded- this will include the physical aspect of your -“

“Just say it Nikandros - the part where you are going to beat him.”

Makedon sighed,”First of all Galias, you are only here because your father is ill - sadly for us. Secondly- beating a slave and using physical punishment to correct behavior are two very different things.”

The man, Galius, spoke again, “How do you figure Makedon?”

“Because I rarely have slave unrest and when I do it’s handled peacefully and your house is in constant disarray.” Makedon said calmly, out of the corner of his eye Auguste watched as Ancel scowled in the direction of the other man. It was faint but there was a scowl.

This was another reason Auguste was not wanting to be sold. Men like this Galius were not among those he wanted holding power over him. It was really Nikandros’ fault. Auguste had found himself enjoying and even craving use by the man. It was unsettling and he had opted to remove himself from those feelings and situations.

It had still not worked it seemed because he was back in the same situation but now with a displeased Nikandros, an audience and evidently Galius the Fool.

Nikandros spoke again, and it was as if Galius had never spoken, “You will be facing physical punishment, then you will be required to show your submission to my command.”

This time it was Makedon that snorted, “Nikandros…”

The Kyros’ lips twitched, “Yes Makedon?”

“Just say he will be restrained and open for free use. Why beat around the bush?”

“I was getting there.”

“You are wasting time. Some of us have plans.”

“You can fuck Ancel once this is over.”

“I meant - I have to be back on the road shortly - The Exalted waits for no man or General.” Makedon said with a chuckle, “And I am well aware I can fuck Ancel later.”

“Can we all stop talking about fucking me if there isn’t any fucking happening?” Ancel piped up, shooting Makedon a look that Auguste barely caught out of the corner of his eye.

Nikandros sighed, “You will also be on restricted permissions and further attempts will not be met such leniency. If you argue these terms I will be more than happy to make you someone else’s headache.”

“I- I don’t want to be sold. I had reasons…” Auguste said quietly, “I had personal reasons.”

“I am sure. I am sure you don’t wake up one day and decided to be a fool.” Nikandros said dryly, and then ran his hand over his face again, “Alright then, we will commence with the public portion of the punishment.”

Galius, or at least Auguste assumed it was Galius since he was the only face he hadn’t recognized, stepped forward, “Lord Kyros - “

 

“You are not allowed to use him Galius - you are not an advisor or a member of my court and you are also an idiot.”

“I am here representing my father!”

“Because your brother is serving at the Kingsmeet and you were available. Not because he had much other option.” Nikandros said bluntly, “And I am not sorry to advise you that after this meeting I am more sure than ever that you will not be a member of the court until you learn some common sense. It is something I will be passing along to Prince Damianos and the Exalted as well.”

Galius shot Nikandros a glare, “Listen here Nikandros - just because…”

Nikandros stood and moved forward, looking thoroughly done with people in general and with this fool in particular, “Listen to me Galius. Auguste is my slave and I will deal with him as I see fit. I will include and not include whomever I choose in those moments. I can do this as this is my home and he is my property. I can also so this as I am Kyros and you are not. I can do that as I have the ear of my friend and Prince, and you do not. So what are you not understanding about any of those statements?”

“I think you are being rash and far to lenient.” Galius said with a glare at both the Kyros and the offending slave.

“And I think you are an idiot. But here we are anyway.”

Auguste hung his head and tried to look repetent. But from the snicker he heard from Ancel - he didn’t think he hid the smirk on his lips all that well. He was going to publicly punished and then shared. He would get through this and it would be fine. How bad could it be anyway?

~*~

Auguste was taken to the slaves baths where he was stripped, washed and then oiled. His collar was left as the rough, leather band it had been since his capture. And he was lead into the main hall of the fort at Delpha and he was beginning to think it might be a bit more than he had been thinking. There was a sturdy wooden frame with chains that would keep him spread and unable to defend himself. Next to it in just a chiton was Nikandros and Makedon. His Master held a thin implement. The room was buzzing with chatter until he was led in. Then there was an almost uneasy silence. The steel of the chains on the frame was loud as it was locked into place with his arms and legs extended. He kept taking deep, even breaths to keep himself as calm as humanly possible.

It was Nikandros - how bad could it be - really?

~*~ 

Three hours and four water breaks later - Auguste was willing to state that it was pretty bad. He hadn’t been in the same room as a cane since he was a child with a tutor. Even then, his title had protected him from a lot of things. Now here he was - spread and at the mercy of a Master who was making a point and saving face for not selling him. His back was on fire. He was sweating at that salty liquid was getting into the cuts and setting them more on fire. At one point they had stopped and Nikandros was given more water and he and thought they were done. Nikandros had switched to a thick leather strap.

Nikandros as going to find and destroy that thing once he was free and could move.

“M-Master….I have…” His face was flushed with embarrassment and strain, “I have to relieve….”

“Bring my slave a chamber pot.”

And then another slave had helped him empty his bladder. Auguste had seen punished pets and slaves made to soil themselves - so this was a small mercy. He felt angry, pained tears in his eyes and then ran down his cheeks as the strap landed and his grit his teeth to contain his reactions. He was clinging to that shred of dignity.

When he made it to the end - with one more chance to relieve himself into the chamber pot - Auguste almost wept more when he was finally taken down - by Nikandros. He hated himself for the soft and pained, “Master….”

What had this man _DONE_ to him?! What was happening that Auguste would feel this relief at not only the end of this part of the torment. But that Nikandros was the one to help him down.

“I’ve got you Auguste. You did well.”

~*~

Nikandros hated pain without pleasure. And when it was someone he was -fond - of it made it a bit worse. But he couldn’t be seen to favor Auguste over other slaves. It was going to seem that way now anyway - what with him keeping the blonde as his personal property and not even sending him to the public harem or to the stalls for resale.

He lounged in his bed reading and listened to the blonde sleeping next to him. He looked over and sighed, “You are a troublesome pain in the ass Auguste. My only consolation is that my prince as your brother and that troublesome Nicaise.”

The blonde was given minimal salve - only that to promote healing and prevent infection - none for pain. So he was sleeping fitfully.

“Troublesome.” Nikandros muttered as he sent for the healer, maybe a little bit of pain relief wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

~*~

“So you put me under and let people use me?!”

Nikandros looked up from his work table at the nude form of Auguste as he limped into the work room, “What in the seven levels of hell are you talking about?”

“My ass and jaw are on fire - you let them use me when I was unconscious?” Auguste said with narrowed eyes, “Not that I wanted to be awake for that part mind you but…”

“One - they are on fire because you were gritting your teeth and had a cane and strap taken to you. Two - no I didn’t - it doesn’t make a statement of your submission and acceptance of your role in this household if you are not awake and making the commitment to serve. And three - when have I ever given you that sort of impression of me you twit.”

Auguste leaned in the doorway and glared at the ground, “I am not allowed to go to the baths without your permission.”

“Correct.”

“That was never an issue before.”

“You mean before you escaped and gave me cause to doubt you? Also correct.”

“Nikandros - “ Auguste stopped at the look he got from the other man, “Master, the healer suggested I soak so that they can apply more salve to prevent infection.”

Nikandros studied him and then noticed the healer behind him nodded and sighed, “Fine. I will send four men down with you.”

Auguste had to roll his eyes, “I can barely walk down the hallway to get here…”

“Then you can wait till I am done for the day.”

“And that will be when?”

The Kyros motioned to his full desk, “When I am done.”

Auguste glared at him, “Fine, I will take the men.” He shook his head, “That’s not what I meant.”

Nikandro chuckled, “Once you are healed - you will indeed take the men.”

“There is literally no one here I like right now.”

“Julian - the healer - has done nothing wrong.”

“He won’t give me pain cure.” Auguste said with a glare at the man. Who just smiled at him serenely, “Thus he is also on the list.”

“Perhaps this will dissuade you for being an idiot and running off in the future.”

Auguste just glared as Nikandros called out - amusement clear in his tone and four guards appeared.

“It seems Auguste is on healers orders to visit the baths.” Nikandros said with a straight face, “And also because the wind has shifted and I am not fond of the smell.”

“I am covered in salve, sweat and…” Auguste started and then fell silent and refused to look at the guards. They all seemed far too amused at his current state and he was just done with all of them, “May I bathe now Master?”

“Please do.”

Nikandros was impressed his slave did not express himself with a hand gesture as he limped away to soak in the hot water. He waited until the healer was in his room, “Is he healing?”

“He will be fine my Lord Kyros. There will be minimal scarring. Really - you were lenient. He is moving under his own power.”

“He would do that anyway. He was a warrior Julian. He has a warrior’s pride.” Nikandros ran his fingers through his hair, “No more pain cures though. Just infection prevention.”

“Yes sir.”

“Also, make him sit on a very hard surface when you are applying the salve.”

“Yes Kyros.”

“Very hard. Think along the lines of marble…”

“Yes Kyros.”

~*~

Auguste didn’t think that waiting was a bad thing. Until he had to wait for the second part of his punishment for trying to run away. He wasn’t looking forward to being used like a public pleasure slave. It wasn’t his goal in life - but he also felt like he couldn’t move forward until Nikandros had been satisfied. Which meant being used like a publicly owned whore it seemed. So it was over a week of waiting before he had had enough. Nikandros wasn’t using him. He was barely acknowledging him. He had the world's dullest guards and Ancel was gone so he didn’t even have him for company.

And when in his life would he have ever thought he would be sad to see Ancel go.

So this is how he found himself walking - being followed by the mute fools - and storming into Nikandros’ work room. Well, he wanted to storm into the room, but the doors were already open so he couldn’t slam them open and Nikandros was having a conversation - and it would have been rude to interrupt. So he walked in with a great deal of purpose.

And waited.

With agitation. And purpose.

When Nikandros finally paid him attention, Auguste was done. He was done with waiting and he was done with having this reprisal just hanging over his head like some sort of looming threat of doom. He wanted it over. He wanted to be back in some sort of good grace with Nikandros. He wanted to at least have guards with brains. He glared at Nikandros and then waited for the other to speak.

“You wanted something Auguste? Or do you enjoy glaring like a sulking child while I am in a meeting?”

“If I am doing so it’s because you are being inordinately cruel.” Auguste said with a flip of his hair over his shoulder. Nikandros preferred his hair to be longer, and so it was being grown out. Auguste hadn’t had hair this long since he was young. Once he had started sword training and other fighting skills - it had been easier to have shorter hair. Now - flipping it over his shoulder - his cheeks flushed. It felt strange to do so in annoyance. So - Pet like - and that he had done so without even thinking about it originally was just another reason to be annoyed with Nikandros.

He was making him think and feel things that he hadn’t thought or felt. And that was not acceptable. Making him feel like he could accept this fate because of Nikandros was not alright and shouldn’t be allowed. But yet here the blonde former Prince was and it was even more aggravating.

“I would like to formally request that you complete my punishment so that we can move forward from past mistakes.”

There - he had said it.

~*~

Nikandros had been thinking of that just this morning in the baths. He had wanted Auguste healed - the sorts that would get aroused from a slave healing from a caning and strapping - were not the sorts he would be allowing to attend this particular part of the punishment. He wanted Auguste to understand his place and role in the household. That didn’t mean he wanted him completely broken. He enjoyed the fire and spirit in the slave - and he also enjoyed the knowledge the former Prince brought to their conversations. Once this was over - he was hoping to - in time - get back to that.

But he also didn’t think that Auguste was fully understanding what was going to be demanded of him. He sighed and massaged his temples, “Auguste - your punishment will be completed when I am ready. When I decide that you are ready.”

He watched emotions go across the blonde’s face and waited. Auguste was not known for allowing his Master to have the last word in anything. Not really. Then he could almost see the ideas of counter arguments coming to him and he was organizing his thoughts. So Nikandros chose that moment to speak.

“I was going to speak to you about this today - because I feel it only right that you fully understand what you are going to experience.” he watched as the blonde focused in on him more intently. He didn’t offer him a seat or ask him to kneel. He made him stand and listen to him as he spoke.

“You will be stripped, bathed and oiled. Once in the room you will be put onto your hands and knees with restraints to keep you in that position.” The Kyros continued, his words deliberate and enunciated, “You will be blindfolded and your ass will be minimally prepped. You will have no say over how or who is using you. You will simply be there to fucked - like a party decoration for free use - and to take it. Your consent will not matter during this time.”

He watched as it all sank in with the blonde and then he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin to an almost defiant angle, “Alright then.” was all the blonde said.

Nikandros had to hand it to the blonde - not everyone took the fact that their master was telling them that they would be had by a crowd and their consent was not needed for this event to take place - with such aplomb. He had to wonder just how the blonde would feel after it was all over.

~*~

It was another week before Auguste was taken to the baths. He was cleaned and oiled. He was led - with a lead attached to the thick leather collar - to courtyard where there was a dias with restraints. This is when everything began to get very real for the blonde. He was put on all fours and restrained. He tested the strength a few times and then rolled his hips experimentally. Then the room went dark as the blindfold was put into place. And like that it started. He had been told that tonight he was not going to be given the option of the word no. Auguste was ready for that.

Well he had thought he was ready for it.

There were hands on him - stroking his cock, groping and fondling him, his lips, his nipples. He wanted to recoil and he couldn’t. He had always been above just being _touched_. He had been a Prince of Vere. He had been above touch from just _anyone_. Then he had been the property of a Kryos - and Nikandros had been particular about who touched him. But now he was just...available.

He wanted to voice his complaint and he couldn’t. He wanted to be able to see - and he couldn’t. He wanted a lot of things that were denied to him. Because of a choice he had made. Part of him wished he had never been brought back. That he had made it to Patras and then beyond and he hadn’t looked back. He could be somewhere else right now. With free will and choice.

But then if he hadn’t run away. If he could have been man enough to admit he _liked_ and _enjoyed_ the way Nikandros touched and enjoyed him. The way he was kept. He wouldn’t be in his predicament. He would be having a debate with Nikandros while the other man slowly opened him. 

The fingers that were opening him now were not NIkandros’. THey were soft and smooth. There weren’t callouses from sword practice and combat. He was being opened by another man and then there was oil - and then he was being fucked. He was sure it was an average sized cock - but Nikandros was a large and proportionally sized man. While it was uncomfortable due to the lack of skill in the preparation - it wasn’t as uncomfortable as when the Kryos staked his claim.

Instead he could feel the man thrusting in and out of his ass. The balls slapping against him and the fingers gripping his hips. He could hear the grunts and the jeers of the crowd that had gathered to see the man who was willing to be the first to use Auguste. The former Prince of Vere and the disgraced slave of the Kyros of Delpha. Where Nikandros took him with purpose - this man was rutting with no direction or care….but he wasn’t left to ponder on that use for long.

His jaw was opened and a he was being fed a long, thin cock and he did what he was supposed to do. He ran his tongue long the length and he didn’t try to avoid the balls hitting his chin. Auguste felt the man’s fingers in his hair and he could smell the perfumed oils the man had used in the baths. He wasn’t enthusiastic but he was doing what had to be done. Now he could hear more people. All low and rumbling voices. Some he recognized, others he didn’t. He didn’t hear his Master right away and then there was his voice.

“No one is using their hands on him?” That was that Galius from the other day.

Then was his Master, “I was under the impression that your father would be here today.”

Then he heard Galius closer to him and felt a hand grip his cock. They fingers were alarmingly dry and then his own leaking precum was being used as lubricant. He was being stroked roughly and demandingly….with little regard for comfort. He wondered briefly if this is how a cow felt when they were being milked - and then there was the feel of hot, thick fluid hitting his cheek and his pale skin turned scarlet. So he was also being used as target practice…

Wonderful.

There was a back and forth and then the cock taking him from behind was joined by fingers and there was a hand stroking his cock and his heavy sac. Someone had taken up where Galius had left off - and this one managed to make him find release. So he came while he was being used my multiples and being watched. And none of the hands on him were the ones that he wanted on him. He wasn’t enjoying what was being done to him. But there was physical stimulus and his body was reacting to it. He could feel himself getting aroused a second time. And while he would never admit it out loud, Nikandros was there. If he did this well - they might get back to where they had been. He might gain some ground back.

He wanted his Master back. Not the cold and distant man he had been interacting with - other than brief glimpses since his return. Then He could feel men coming in his and Master hadn’t said he had to swallow. - so he didn’t and then there was an annoyed sounds from the man in front of him.

“He swallows for me. Are you me Kalien?”

“My Lord Kyros - surely some a disrespectful slave should…”

Nikandros’ voice was firm, “He is here to be used as a slave in the manner that _I_ see fit. Not in the manner to which you feel you are deserving Kalien. Be grateful that you are being allowed in the room today and take your pleasure as you can.”

Then there was another cock and this man knew what he wanted. He was rough and demanding and he figured that this was one of Nikandros’ flag men. He again didn’t swallow and he had lost track after the fourth man to use his ass. He was just there - he had known he was different. But he hadn’t realized until now just how much so.

He had been allowed to speak and converse in situations like this. He had been allowed to be in rooms like this. Clothed. He had never been just property. He had almost been a companion. For Nikandros - separates from his best friend and constant companion - he had been a solace of sorts.

And he had shown so little regard...in Vere he would have been traded or his contract terminated had he been a Pet. Was this degrading and humiliating? Most definitely - he could feel oil, cum and sweat oozing down his inner thighs and the sides of his mouth. Several had chosen to just come on him….and those thick streams were running in sticking trails down his cheeks and throat.

He wasn’t sure how long he was like this. Or how many had taken Nikandros up on his offer. But then the room was quiet. When had he stopped listening to the crowd. But the room was quiet and there was a soft murmur and the blindfold was gone.

Auguste blinked in the lamplight and then focused on the man holding a collar and leash similar to the ones he had sold to fund his escape. His voice was low and firm when he spoke,.

“You have a choice Auguste. You will be released from your binds you can go with the guards and be bathed and brought to me and be collared. Or you can remain in that position and I will send you to the traders block. But if your choice is the first one - there is no third chance. This is your choice and you will honor it.”

There was a snort off to the side and Nikandros sighed, “There is honor in their bloodline. Just being their countrymen are questionable Prince Kastor…”

“It’s been _interesting_ working with that Council. My father says you can sell him with no hard feelings.” Kastor said, “I am just here to deliver the soldiers we promised to solidify the forces on the Patran border.”

“And I thank you.” Nikandros looked at Auguste and raised a brow, “Well?”

His legs were stiff as he rose and he did not look at Kastor. He could feel the thick ooze from between his cheeks start to run in globs down his legs. His hair as a mess and his felt dirty and used. He went to start by the guards without another word. At some point he wanted Nikandros to ask him why he had run. He wanted to be made to tell him. 

But as he was led to the baths - his last humiliation was that anyone could see him in this state as he made his way to the promise of hot water and cleansing oils - Nikandros didn’t acknowledge his choice.

~*~

Nikandros was tired. It had been a stressful week - topped off with this looming over them. And topped off further by Kaster appearing and joining in. He had hoped to keep this entire mess out of the ears of Ios. But Makedon and Ancel would have said something. He wasn’t surprised really. But as he collapsed onto a lounge in his private quarters - he could admit to himself if no one else.

He was tired.

Catching a glimpse of the reclaimed collar and lead - there were a few other things he was going to ‘share’ with his slave when he was brought to him. Auguste knew what he was agreeing to. Nikandros supposed it was chowing how to be enslaved - but it was still a choice. If he had been so miserable - the dark haired man was sure he would have chosen the slaw block over staying in Delpha.

But he had chosen to stay.

There was the soft sound of bare feet on marble and dark eyes met blue and Nikandros didn’t speak - just motioned for the other man to kneel. A nude Auguste came in and knelt. The Kyros waved to dismiss the guards and then he spoke once they were alone, “Your punishment is over Auguste. You took it all well. You did what was asked and I will take you back into my household.”

He had his back to him when the blonde said, “And your bed?”

“Did I say you could speak?” Nikandros said, turning with the collar in his hands. He watched the blonde shake his head, “But yes, and my bed.”

The tanned shoulders of the former Prince seemed to relax and that surprised the other man. But he went with it, “Now I am going to put your collar back on - you aren’t to remove it again. Am I clear?”

This time he did not speak, the slave just nodded and held his hair up as the collar was locked around his throat. THen he held his ass apart as a large, textured plug was inserted into his ass. Nikandros assumed the earlier use and the fact that he had been oiled there after his bath had tipped him off. Then the ring was placed back on him and he was completely restrained again.

“You are back now Auguste.”

The blonde nodded and remained silent and then Nikandros - his curiosity and exhaustion got the better of him, “Why? Why put yourself through all of this only to end up right where you were?”

~*~

There. He had asked the question. Only it was seemingly harder to answer than had been anticipated, and Auguste found himself struggling to find the words.

“I - I was raised to be a Prince. A Crown Prince and to rule. What I am now - was not an option. And then it happened and then I was separated from my brother and there was you. And what you demanded and expected...what you made me experience at your hand and in front of your gaze…” The blonde swallowed and then decided that if he was going to do say this next part he was going to say it looking in Nikandros’ eyes, like a man and not a slave.

“I found myself enjoying our time. I enjoyed our conversations and mind. I liked how you made me feel. And that wasn’t allowed. I wasn’t supposed to enjoy your company, let alone the way you violated my person. And yet I did. So I did what I thought best and I left. I was planning on getting on a ship in Patras and not looking back.”

Nikandros looked around his quarters with a smirk, “How did that end up for you Auguste?”

“Well, there seems to have been a detour…” He said with a sigh, “But Nikandros - it wasn’t - unhappiness or some plot that made me leave.”

“So the fact that you enjoy being used and given pleasure and the acts I require of you - made you run in fear like a child scared of a shadow?”

Auguste frowned, “Now - that isn’t what I said.”

“Oh? Was it that you - a grown man - couldn’t deal with the idea of not being the dominant person in your - “

Growling the slave shot his Master a look of frustration, “I liked being that word you call me.”

He could see the dark eyed man going through his memories and then smirking, “Bitch. You liked being used as my bitch.”

His pale cheeks were on fire again, and he hissed, “Well….”

Nikandros shook his head, “So because you enjoyed being bent over and used like a bitch in heat you decided the best thing to do was to run off like fool.”

“I was dressed as a servant.”

“So you ran off dressed like a foolish servant.”

“There wasn’t any ‘foolish’ part Master.”

There was a low chuckle, “I think there was. Because you see - I could have been enjoying your sweet begging and moans all evening and instead I had to supervise you being used as a party favor to prove a point.”

“One - I am not sweet and two - you could have stopped it.”

“And let you keep being a fool?”

Auguste was tempted to throttle his Master, “Nikandros…..”

“You said Master before.”

“Can I still choose the other option?”

“Sadly you are already collared.”

Auguste went to open his mouth and then there was a large, rough , familiar hand on the back of his neck and he almost whined at the familiarity of it.And he was made to look up into exhausted, but amused brown eyes, “Get your ass back into bed. I am sleeping and then in the morning you are going to get my breakfast.”

“My chitons aren’t in here though sir.” Auguste grinned, “So I suppose that means I am sleeping in my own rooms tonight.”

~*~

Nikandros was tempted to gag Auguste. He thought briefly of Damen and his two brats and again was grateful to just have the one. Then he had mentioned his chitons and a very devious thought entered the other man’s mind. He smirked down at the blonde, “Well, I never said you would be getting into _my_ bed now did I?”

He watched a few looks fly over Auguste’s face and he could almost time the implosion. Really, his slave could be a bit predictable.

“No. I have been caned and strapped - “

“I could have flogged and whipped you.”

“I was turned into a fuck toy - “

“You are a slave…it’s what I can use you for.”

Auguste shot him a look, “And now - when you make me be entirely honest you are going to make me sleep in another room….again.”

“Well, you are the one that seemed so concerned about sleeping where your chitons are. I was simply being an understanding MAster. I thought perhaps all that cock inside of oh had scrambled your brains.” Nikandros replied casually.

“I changed my mind. I don’t like what you do to me. Because clearly you are mentally - “

“I am mentally brilliant? I agree.”Nikandros said with a smirk, “Now if you would rather sleep in a larger bed and be closer to the kitchens to check on my food in the morning…”

“You are only two doors closer.” Auguste said, getting to his feet and heading to the bed. He paused, and looked at Nikandros - who shook his head. And the blonde knelt and sighed, “MAster - may I?”

“You learned manners on your grand adventure I see.” 

He wasn’t sure what to do with the blonde. All he wanted was to go to bed and wake up feeling rested. And they had just fallen back into this routine like nothing had happened. And while the blonde had taken his punishment - he wasn’t quite ready to just forget. He was working on forgiving. Which meant that the blonde was starting to mean something to him.

Which was a complication he wasn’t wanting. But he was still going to have to deal with it. Auguste was never going to be a traditional Akielon slave. He wouldn’t be that meek and submissive. But he had admitted his liked their roles and the way Nikandros used and enjoyed him. So that was a start of - something. WHat that something was - he had no idea.

But there would be time after they slept to figure that out.

“You may - but you will crawl. God forbid you think that you are just able to move back in here.”

“Yes Master.”

~*~

It was another week before Auguste felt like he was truly starting to gain ground with Nikandros. He was allowed to read part of a letter from Damianos and he looked up at his Master and grinned, “My brother is coming?”

“Well the royal household of the Crown Prince is coming. And since - unless he is like you and has made a run for it - he is a part of that household. Then yes Laurent is coming. May the gods save Delpha.”

Auguste sighed and went back to his current ‘task’. Nikandros had a stool with a very large cock in the middle and he was made to ride it to open himself up for his Master’s use. While he was allowed to wear his chiton for this ‘task’ normally - today he was nude. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to the fact that his escape had been brought up in a negotiation of trade with Patras the other day and it had set Nikandros’ teeth on edge. So he rolled his hips and snuck a look over at his _Master_ and wanted to sigh. What was the point in making him do this if he wasn’t even being watched.

Oh - that’s right - because he could.

“You know - I was under the impression that this was for you - what I am doing.”

The response he got made him want to laugh, “No, it’s so I don’t have to listen to you complain for the next two days.”

“Someone is giving himself credit.”

Nikandros finally looked up and pinned the blonde with a look, “Someone has a better memory.”

The blonde man rolled his hips again and then gave Nikandros another look, “How long will my brother be here.”

“The Crown Prince is using this area as his base of operations for a few things. He is going to be checking in with his brother - the Kyros of Vere, he will be having talks with Patras and he is wanting to do some training exercises while he is here.” He shrugged, “I would say they will be here for awhile.”

Auguste bit his lip thoughtfully, “And if I wanted to have time with him - what would the cost of that be?”

Nikandros chuckled, “And what exactly were you wanting hmmm?”

“I miss him - I want to have time to catch up. What would it take to earn that?”

The look on the other’s face, told the slave he had gotten his point across. He drummed his fingers on the table and there were flashes in the blondes mind of the night before when he had been under that table for what had felt like forever. He never thought he would have seen the day when having his mouth used for another’s pleasure (and his own if he were honest with himself) would be considered a step in a positive direction.

Yet here he was.

~*~

There was something very nice about coming in to his rooms and seeing Auguste in there waiting. Well, he was reading on a lounge, but Nikandros would give him the benefit of the doubt. He moved into the room and Auguste marked his spoke with cloth and then moved to kneel easily. Nikandros let him get on his knees and enjoyed the sight. There was something about this man on his knees - the lamps casting shadows and knowing that for once - at least he hoped - that things were settled.

“Wait for me in the bed Auguste.”

He could feel the curious blue eyes on him and then they were gone and without a word the blode rose and went to the bedroom area, stripping his chiton off as he went. Tanned skin, toned muscle, blonde hair that was growing longer....Nikandros was very aware his personal slave was attractive. And more than aware of how very enjoyable he was in bed. Following him he stood behind him and said, “Attend me first.”

Dark eyes watched as Auguste stopped, turned and moved closer to him. He undid the shoulder pin and then the waist tie that held his chiton on. The material was removed and folded neatly. He got a small smirk and the raise of a blonde brow., “In bed now…”

“I was going Master, but someone needed attending.”

A thought crossed Nikandros’ mind and he smirked as he wanted Auguste head for the pillows, “No pillows tonight until I am done enjoying you.”

The blonde shot him a look over his shoulder and then shrugged, “Of course.”

~*~

No pillows. So he was going to be taking his time and wanted everyone to hear him fall apart. He was still reminding Auguste and everyone else just where his place was. And he was honestly alright with that. He was still going to be angling for time alone with Laurent when they were here visiting - so anything really that would put Nikandros in a better mood? Auguste wasn’t a fool. You used the tools you had to get the results you wanted. If he was being allowed back in the bed of the man that made the decisions about how his time as spent?

And that man wanted everyone to hear him submit?

Then He really hoped Nikandros’ ears were up to the challenge. Then he felt the drip of oil and the scrape of calloused skin and goosebumps spread over his skin like wildfire. His legs were moved into a wider stance, his cheeks were parted and there was a cool breeze before the warm, oil slicked fingers were teasing him.

He also hoped his ass was up to it.

There was a low whine and a whimper when Nikandros started to take him. The stretch and the burn were welcome - the throbbing ache was familiar. But that it felt good - that is where Auguste was still struggling. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this. Being under another man. He was supposed to be strong and dominant and in charge. Instead he was still strong - but he was on his knees and submitting. THere were strong fingers in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. He could feel the weight of his collar and the flush spreading over his skin.

Biting his lower lip, he growled a bit as Nikandros picked up speed of his movements. The pull and push of the cock inside of him. The way the other man was making him react louder - and not with words but with sounds. The calloused hands wandered from his hips and back into his hair and then around to scratch and pull on his nipples making them harden and deepen in color. He knew his chances of release tonight were slim - that was still a trump card Nikandros was holding onto - but this feeling - this full and flushed feeling - this Auguste could work with.

~*~

Three rounds and five hours later, they were both sticky with sweat. Auguste was on his side his silky blonde hair over Nikandros’ thighs as his mouth worked on cleaning up the mess. His own ass had been plugged a round and a half ago so he would remember how it was to be filled. This was after Nikandros had noticed that his spendings were leaking out of his slave. His own cock was flushed, aching and trapped between his stomach and the strong leg of his Master. It was better than when he had the friction of the sheets tormenting him while Nikandros had been riding him into the bedding and tormenting him. His restrained cock had leaked and made a massive mess on the bedding - that he had been ridden into still harder However, even with all of that the former Prince was still somewhat hopeful he might get a release tonight.

A hope that was squashed when Nikandros yawned, “Hurry up, some of us do have early meetings in the morning.”

He paused, “Some of us get the paddle if their Master isn’t clean enough.”

“That is also true.”

Auguste huffed and went back to work, licking and cleaning, before he slipped back up and was tucked into Nikandros’ side. He rolled his hips against the other man with a raised brow. Reminding him that there was still something to be dealt with.

“Not tonight Auguste.”

“Master…”

“I said not tonight.”

“I think we will both rest much better if you allow yourself to pleasure yourself with my release.”

Auguste watched as a dark eye opened and peered at him, “So your idea is that I should pleasure myself again by letting you come.”

The blonde nodded, “You once said I was gorgeous when I came. Don’t you think that would be pleasurable for you to see?”

“I think I will be able to sleep tonight without seeing it.”

The blonde saw his lips twitch and he growled, “Master…”

There was a tired sigh, “Go to sleep slave…”

He let the matter rest for a moment and then rolled his hips into Nikandros again. Then grinned up at Nikandros as the other man pinned him to the bed with a growl, “Hello Master…”

“If you do not stop - I will not get to see you looking lovely as you come because I will be sending you out to entertain the troops until after your brother is gone.”

Auguste rolled his eyes, “You will need me here to distract my brother anyway.”

“AUGUSTE - “

He held up his hands in defeat and watched as Nikandros settled in next to him again with his eyes closed. He wasn’t tired yet and he eyed the book over on the lounge.

“Sleep Auguste.”

“But my book - “

“Then I won’t let you come for the morning meal.”

His teeth made a sound as they snapped closed and he settled into the pillows he was now allowed, “Yes…..”

Nikandros huffed and shook his head, “Blondes are so very troublesome.”

Auguste huffed again and sighed, “So are Akleion Masters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series and challenge is my first foray into the Captive Prince fandom as a writer - and I am thrilled. I would love to thank everyone who helped me with this story. This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
